


Chasing Clouds

by used_songs



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #166 - entice





	Chasing Clouds

She looked out over the stone railing, letting the breeze blow across the back of her neck, the curve of her shoulders. Next to her, Wang Shu was holding herself tightly, radiating professionalism, cocking her head so slightly in a bid to be acknowledged.

Whiterose sighed. “Yes?”

“He needs a lesson.”

Whiterose resisted the pull of Wang Shu’s words, wanting to lose herself now in the timeless horizon.

“He needs to know we hold his life in our hands,” the younger woman said fiercely.

“Fine.” She let her eyelids fall shut for an instant. “Do it.”

Wang Shu smiled then.


End file.
